About roller brushes for sweeping machines it has been known to arrange elongated axial bristle bars along the circumference of the roller brush, the bristle bars being arranged in notches in disc-shaped members, which in turn are arranged along the roller brush. An example of such a roller brush is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,863. The roller brush described comprises an elongated axle carrying discs provided with notches to which profile bars are welded. Bristle bars with protruding bristle members then are slid into notches in the profile bars directed towards each other in such a way that the bristle members are protruding radially from the
roller brush.
The known roller brush has the disadvantage that dust, powder, snow or the like easy can accumulate unequally distributed inside the roller and cause unequally distributed mass forces, which in turn causes vibrations in the entirety or the unit. A further disadvantage with the known roller brush is that one and the same material, e.g. steel, has to be chosen for all its components exept for the bristle bars, as the components in question are welded together.
Further examples or less similar embodiments or roller brush constructions comprising profile bars carrying bristle bars are known,
Since it also is desired to constantly lower the costs of production For roller brushes it has been shown that the hitherto known constructions do not offer sufficiently effective solutions to keep the costs of production low. Therefor there is a reason to leave the hitherto known solutions behind, both concerning the construction and the choice of material For the components which are part of the roller brushes.